


The Sire Bond

by SwitzyFangirl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychic Bond, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwitzyFangirl/pseuds/SwitzyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus was never the caring type. He dealt pain and pleasure in the same breath, left William--Spike with nothing to hold onto. Angelus was his world and he left with no explanation. Spike swore when he became a Sire he wouldn't--couldn't leave his Childe the way Angelus left him. He decides to give up on Angelus, once and for all, and move on. </p><p>Angelus breaks to the forefront after the death of those closest to Angel. Dru and Darla are gone. Spike, his favorite Childe is the only one left. He decides to track him down and be a family again. </p><p>Page, otherwise known as Sylvain Page didn't think smiling at the man who joined in on his poker game was a bad idea. The man who introduces himself as Spike might be the worst poker player he's ever met. Easy pickings. </p><p>Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sire Bond

Smoke rings went straight across the table towards the poker playing brunette, an e cigarette poking out of his lips. "You know, the real thing is really unhealthy blondie. Even Calum switched to the e."

"Don't be wanker and raise or fold." Spike replied easily.

Page grinned. "Fine." He put all his chips in. "All in."

Spike threw his cards down. He had shit.

Page showed his cards, four aces.  He took the chips. "You're lucky we didn't play for money." 

Spike growled in retaliation. 

With a snort Page shuffled the deck. "Wanna play again?"

Spike shook his head. "I was planning on heading home after this round."

 

Page stumbled out, shoving his e cigarette in the pocket of his jacket. "Bye Calum, tell Fallon I'm sorry I couldn't kick his ass at pool!" He shouted back towards the din. 

"Get out before I have Artie drive you home!" The red head at the bar replied. 

With a snicker Page rounded the corner. He always enjoyed spending time with his foster family, even if they were a pack of werewolves. He caught sight of a mildly familiar head of bleached blond attached to a pale chain smoker. Spike, the man who sang Ke$ha songs while drunk and swore up and down he knew a real life Damien wannabe. The man who read him Shakespearean poetry like he'd lived it. 

"Hey Spike!" He laughed. "What'cha doing Mr.I'm-A-Poet-And-I-Totally-Knew-It?" 

Spike looked back at up. "You're pissed Page." 

"Yeah, I know. Just heading back to my apartment. Thought I'd give you a quick hello first, thought you were going home...?" He cocked his head to the side. "Or did somebody slip me something nasty and I'm hallucinating?" 

Spike shrugged. "I doubt anyone slipped you anything in a pub run by werewolves."

Page backed up a bit, sobering. "You know about Calum and Artie and Fallon?" 

"Of course I know. They're my natural enemy." He released his vamp-face. "You however, aren't."

Page turned to run. Spike had him pinned against the wall. "Spike, let me go. I'm not food. You know me." He bit his lip. Begging and whining weren't his usual style.

"Who said I looking for food, pet? Maybe I just want some company...did you think of that?"  Spike smirked, nudging his fangs against the back of Page's neck. 

"Stop it. Stop it Spike." Page squirmed. "You're not a bad person!"

"You're right love, I'm not a person at all." Spike bit down, listening to the panicked, fast paced breaths as Page gulped for air. He could taste the delicious fear mixed with bitter anger and the bittersweet taste of betrayal. He drank greedily, relishing every emotion. The pulse beneath his fangs slowed, the struggling stopped. The heartbeat loud in his ears faded to nothing. He pulled away, opened his wrist with a fang and shoved it in Page's mouth. "Drink and live, my Childe." 

 

Page blinked his hazel eyes open, feeling cold and empty in a way he'd never felt before. Betrayal, anger, and fear still burned inside him like a beacon. He could hate the man sired him with this passion for eternity and nothing would break it. Even the legendary Sire Bond, the connection between Childe and Sire couldn't stop pure rage. 

"You awake yet love? I've been waiting. Two days. I've run out of patience." Spike reached down and gripped his chin, forcing him to look up. "I was afraid I waited to long. Thought I may have lost you." 

Page rolled his eyes. "I'm not that lucky." 

Spike smirked."No, you aren't. Nice to know you've realized that fact. Being a vampire isn't all gumdrops and candy canes. You obey me, I keep you alive. It's simple."

"Why don't I just jump into direct sunlight you fucker?!" The brunette spat angrily. "Teach you to turn your food instead of eat it!"

Spike slapped him. Hard enough to string, not hard enough to bruise. "Watch your mouth, Childe. My Sire would have had you strung up and whipped you senseless already."

"You don't scare me asshole!" Page swore at him.

Spike shook his head and released him. "I has hoping not to have to punish you so quickly."

"Liar!" Page spat.

Spike yanked him up by the hair and pulled him over to the bed, releases the cuffs around his wrists. He sat on the edge of the bed and threw Page over his lap. "We'll start with something light. After you've recovered from the transition punishment will depend on the act." He yanked down Page's shorts and threw them on a chair in the corner with the brunette's jacket. 

Page shivered in his baggy black t-shirt. "You're getting off on this." He accused, flinching at the feel of the hard cock in the platinum blond's pants digging into his thigh. 

"Well, you have a fine arse, perfect for spanking." Spike licked a fang. "And perfect for more carnal acts." He ran a hand along the right cheek experimentally. "How many do you think you deserve?"

"How many will kill me?" He mumbled darkly. 

"45. 10 more for that comment." Spike said, more to himself than anything. 

He was strong, Spike praised him for that. The crying didn't start until after the 20th. The silent sobs as he tried to wrench away. By the time 54 rolled around he'd stopped squirming. "Please." He whimpered. "Just kill me. I feel so empty."

The final smack and he relaxed, the knowledge that it was over, at least for the moment, blindingly painful. 

"It's the hunger." Spike soothed him. "Sire's blood is best in the beginning. We'll move onto animal after."

"Why me?" He sniffed. "I'm just a college student." 

"No, you're a fun, interesting person, naive to the ways of the world and yet so in tune to them. No idea what to do with yourself, to smart for this time. So misshapen on the inside because of your sick childhood. You were just waiting to be turned." Spike lifted his wrist to his teeth and slit it open, placing it in front of his Childe's face. "Drink. You will heal." 

Page shook his head. "I don't want it." 

Spike shook his head. "You still haven't got it?" He sat Page up, placing his wrist against his Childe's lips. "Drink, now, before I get angry." 

He could smell desire emanating in waves from his Childe. Page whimpered. "Please I-" He vamped out, fangs entering his Sire's flesh without another thought. 

Spike smiled. "Good job love, you're getting better."

 

Angelus growled, approaching the small apartment his last living Childe had claimed for his own, the scent of blood, old and new. The scent of a fledgling, newly sired, combined with a new Sire. The door opened when he knocked, a deadbolt keeping it only partially open. Spike glared at him from the other side. "Angel, what a pleasant surprise you tosser. Get out."  

Angelus vamped out. "William, you brat, open the door." His long unused Irish brogue slipped out like an old friend left to rot. 

Spike's eyes widened. "Is it you Sire? Really?" 

"Open the door William." He ordered. 

Spike opened the door, face dark. "Wake up Page, we have company." 

There was moan from a darkened corner of the apartment. Angelus pushed past Spike, approaching the fledgling. "Name, first off." He was angry, in a way. Happy in another. 

The huddled figure shivered. "Page." It was a whispered reply. 

"Full name love, don't disobey him." Spike soothed. 

"Sylvain Page." His hands pulled at his jacket to cover himself farther. 

"Who sired you?" Angelus demanded. 

"Spike sired me." Less fear, same noise level. 

Angelus turned to Spike. "I don't know whether to punish you or reward you."

"You could do both." Spike suggested with a smirk. 

"What do you want?" Angelus rolled his eyes. 

"I still haven't buggered Page yet. I would prefer if you didn't try and steal him away just yet." Spike replied easily. 

Angelus glanced at the huddled form. "Why the hell not?" 

Spike shrugged. "Well honestly its just been tiring to get him drink. He gets less enthusiastic every time I give him my blood and animal blood makes him sick. I don't remember having a bad reaction your blood. I used to crave it." 

Angelus looked him over. "Coat, off. Stand."

The shivering stopped. The hands fisted the fabric harder before releasing and setting the coat down. He stood up in a t-shirt that reached his lower thighs. A baggy black piece that didn't accentuate anything.  He stood slowly, just tall enough to be face to face with his Grandsire's shoulder. 

"He looked better with the shorts. Cupped his arse just right." Spike commented offhandedly.

"If you like them that much why don't you buy a pair for my benefit?" Angelus glanced his Childe over. Beaten up buster and all.  

"Because you'd rip them off and bugger me before I even said 'hey look sire, I'm a poof'." Spike snorted. 

Page glanced up. "They weren't for your benefit. It was hot outside." 

Spike cocked his head to the side. "How long has it been since you've spoke to me? A while." 

Page glanced back down. "I've never been one for talking sober." 

Angelus looked at Spike. "Fine. I'm going to go arrange everything for your move to L.A. Enjoy fucking your Childe until I come for you."


End file.
